1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowmobile comprising a fuel pump disposed inside a fuel tank, the fuel tank provided below a rider's seat.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in a known snowmobile the structure and layout of the fuel tank have been redesigned so as to place the seating position of the rider closer to the engine. This configuration is disclosed, for example, in US Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0020573A1 to Fournier et al. By positioning the rider close to the engine, the snowmobile body is more stable during operation, and ride comfort is improved.
Also with respect to known snowmobiles, in recent years, engines provided with an injector for injecting a fuel have come to be adopted. Fuel injectors require a supply of high pressure fuel. To provide the required pressure to the fuel supply, it is necessary to incorporate a fuel pump in the fuel tank. Since the fuel pump is comparatively large in size, the fuel tank disclosed by Fournier et al. is insufficient in height, making it difficult to lay out the fuel pump therein.